Like an Angel
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Yaoi tout mimi qui commence par l'anniversaire de Quatre 0304 pairingLa suite enclanche sur une autre facette de ce couple qui est séparé par les missions. Le petit blond le vit assez mal mais l'amour n'est qu'un lien qui ne fait que les réunir.
1. Joyeux anniversaire Quattre

Titre :Comment je t'ai eu….comment je vais sûrement te perdre… Cahpitre1 : Joyeux anniversaire Quatre ! !

(je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé cte fic le jour de l'anniversaire d'une amie, Flo. Je lui dédicace donc cette histoire pour, en quelques sorte, la remercier de me supporter tout les jours….et je l'ai terminée le jour de l'anniversaire de mon prof de lettre….ca promet ! ! je te la dédicace auchi mon ange^^)

Auteur : Skeapy alias Petite Zell

Genre : …question piège…j'en sais trop rien…love peut être, comme d'ab…trognon surtout !(la fin^^)

Base : Gundam Wing

Comment je t'ai eu…comment je vais sûrement te perdre…

Cahpitre1 :Joyeux anniversaire Quatre ! !

Mon anniversaire était dans deux jours…Mon premier anniversaire loin de mes nombreuses sœurs qui ne rataient aucune occasion pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Leur petit chouchou allait avoir 16 ans…Ah…mes sœurs. Il y avait des moments où vous me manquiez beaucoup !Personne n'allait penser à moi, sauf elles. Tu pensais réellement que les 4 autres gundams boys se soucieraient de mon anniversaire ?Fallait pas trop rêver !

J'allais faire mes 16 ans dans l'oubli, je le savais…Un sourire m'effleura les lèvres. Mon regard bleu venait de se poser sur le salon que Duo avait ''redécoré'' à sa façon. Etant dans une de mes multiples demeures, il avait voulu mettre un peu de joie dans cette pièce. Vu que nous y passions le plus clair de notre temps, je trouvai cela normal et l'y autorisai. Il avait accroché aux murs différents posters de ses groupes préférés, calé trois canapés pour s'y reposer confortablement, acheté une télé avec satellite, console de jeu…. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait se passer de ce dernier achat, à notre plus grand regret. Cette pièce qui d'ordinaire était terne était dorénavant  chaleureuse…sacré Duo !

Je m'installai au fond d'un des canapés pour réfléchir. Vais-je leur dire que je vais bientôt faire 16 ans ou vais-je garder le secret ?Après avoir fait le pour et le contre, j'optai pour la seconde solution en imaginant Duo me taquiner avec des bolducs…Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire. Je ne sais comment il fait pour être tout le temps de bonne humeur. Il a de la chance…

Etant pris dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Trowa entrer. Il se cala à côté de moi, et m'adressa un de ses regards comme je les aimais. J'adorais ses beaux yeux verts sombres. Un regard insignifiant, mystérieux, et vide, mais quand il tombait sur moi, je le sentais plus calme, comme apaisé.

''- Alors, cette mission, bien passé ?osais-je timidement lui demander.''

Il hocha la tête en m'adressant un sourire, ce qui me réjouis. Ce grand brun n'étant pas très bavard, je ne voulus le déranger plus longtemps. Pourtant sa voix douce brisa le silence.

''- Et toi ?

- Hum…ça aurait pu être mieux si Heero ne s'était pas approprié tout les mobiles d'Oz…

- On ne changera pas le soldat parfait…''

Pour ça, il avait raison. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire. Sourire tendre, sincère, en espérant qu'il l'apprécierait…J'avais mis du temps à accepter les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à lui avouer. C'était encore pour moi trop dur, surtout que s'il m'aurait rejeté, je n'aurais pu le supporter, je le savais.

L'heure des informations approchait. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Je me rappelle l'avoir observé amoureusement. Les autres nous avaient rejoint en début du journal télévisé. Nous nous étions finalement quittés en fin de soirée sur un ''bonne nuit''.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais 16 ans…Je me levai rapidement, m'habillai et me dirigeai en hâte vers la cuisine. Je tenais absolument à le voir…

Croire au miracle, en espérant que mon bien-aimé me regarderait et me dirait que ses sentiments sont réciproques…C'était malheureusement me faire des films…et je fus très déçu en m'apercevant de ma bêtise. Il avait déjà déjeuné et était parti…faire quelques réparations sur son gundam d'après un Wufei amusé.

J'observai mon reflet dans le café au lait qui se trouvait en face de moi. J'avais une expression étrange sur le visage. Déception ,tristesse et morosité se lisait dans mes yeux. L'espoir fait vivre, certes, mais il fait tellement mal aussi. J'avais trop rêver qu'il me souhaite mon anniversaire, m'offre un regard…En voyant Heero qui commençait légèrement à se poser des questions par rapport à la tête que je faisais, je me décidai à me reprendre en main. Après tout, je ne pouvais en vouloir à personne de ne pas être au courant.

'' Ah…oui ,t'as reçu une lettre ,Quatre, m'annonça Heero en me tendant l'enveloppe.''

Je reconnu l'écriture d'une de mes sœurs favorites, ce qui me remonta le moral. Après avoir fini en hâte mon petit déjeuner, je filai dans ma chambre pour lire ma carte dans le calme.

_'' Cher petite frère,_

_aujourd'hui, tu fêtes tes 16 ans, loin de nous toutes. Ne croie pas que nous t'avons oublié, car cela nous ronge déjà de ne pas pouvoir t'ébouriffer. Tu nous manques énormément. Pour te remercier d'être notre petit frère adoré et commencé ta nouvelle année en beauté, nous t'avons préparé une surprise, avec tes 4 amis…''_

Je m'arrêtai sur ce morceau de phrase. _''tes 4 amis…''_

Etait-ce ….Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei ?Sceptique, je continuai ma lecture :

_''A 10h00 précise, rends toi au hangar._

_En espérant que ça va te plaire…_

_Gros bisous petit frère chéri._

_Signé : tes 29 sœurs.''_

Pendant un petit moment, j'hésitai à y aller en pensant à Duo qui avait du préparer la mousse à raser et les œufs…Mais mes sœurs avait sûrement du les prévenir que je n'aime absolument pas ce genre de farce…Après quelques minutes, je me résolu de m'y rendre. De plus que ma montre affichait un 9h55 désespéré…

En entrant dans le hangar, je fus quelques peu surpris par les changements. Une superbe déco bleue m'attendait…avec ballons en forme de cœur et autres guirlandes… Ils s'étaient rappelés que ma couleur préférée était le bleu, (ndla : oui , le bleu…ca vous pose un pb ?Zaimez pas le bleu ?c' ma couleur favorite^^na na na na na !Alors si zêtes pas content ben tant pis pour vs ! !)et j'en fus très touché.

''Ah ! Te voilà ! m'accueilla Duo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.''

Ils étaient tous là…Hilde, Sally….même les mécanos . Mais…lui, il n'était pas présent. Je me rappelle avoir ressenti un pincement au cœur au moment où je me suis aperçu que Trowa ne faisait pas parti de ''ma surprise''. Sentiment de désespoir, de trahison, ou peut être tout simplement encore déçu…Avant que je ne pu dire quoique ce soit, Duo, un sourire moqueur en coin, me traîna vers un énorme paquet cadeau qui devait m'être destiné. L'américain, me voyant hésiter, me plaqua la main sur le gros nœud où y était inscrit ''Tirer ici'' en énorme.

''- T'es sur que ça va pas m'exploser à la figure ? me méfiai-je.

- Meuh nan ! !''

Très rassurant venant d'un Duo hilare… Voyant les autres piétiner, je décidai tout de même de tirer sur le nœud…en fermant les yeux bien sur !On ne sait jamais…tartes à la crème auraient pu jaillir …Le gros cadeau s'ouvra d'un coup et tous crièrent un ''joyeux anniversaire'' sincère. 

Je rouvrit les yeux lentement, peu trop convaincu que Duo ne m'avait pas préparé de farce…Je vis alors apparaître Trowa sous mes yeux…Avec un gros ruban bleu qui lui entourait le visage(comme un œuf de pâques, en gros)et un gros nœud sur le front. Il était vraiment trognon… Je m'aperçut qu'il était rouge de honte, ce qui faisait un magnifique contraste avec les rubans…Je souris gentiment, pour ne pas trop le blesser. Mon regard le scruta lentement, et il tomba sur le tutu bleu que portait mon bien-aimé. Lui, il était de plus en plus gêner, et je le comprenais…Le tutu devait être signé Duo…

'' - C'est moi…..le…heu…cadeau, m'annonça-t-il encore plus rouge.

- On va passer la journée ensemble ?m'écriais-je enthousiaste. 

- Heu….oui, et faire ce que tu veux…''

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au coup. Je m'étais attendu à tout, sauf à ça … Je m'en étais voulu d'avoir avouer à ma plus grande sœur les sentiments que j'éprouvaient pour le français, mais là, elle m'avait vraiment rendu heureux. Elle m'avait, comme on dit, arrangé le coup.

'' - Alors, on fait quoi ?me demanda finalement mon bien-aimé.

- Déjà, va te changer…répondis-je amuser par la plaisanterie de Duo.''

D'ailleurs, celui-ci fit la moue quand je demandai à Trowa de se changer. Mais bon, il s'était déjà pas mal marré ! Et je ne pouvais pas non plus ridiculiser mon ange…

Quelques temps plus tard, nous étions tout les deux en train de nous promener dans une petite rue marchande. La première chose que je voulais faire avec lui, c'était être en sa présence, et pouvoir lui parler en privé. Apprécier les moments passés avec lui…

''- Dis Trowa…

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi t'as accepté ?

- Accepté quoi ?

- Ben, d'être ''mon'' cadeau !

- C'est juste que….ben ….''

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la petite ruelle chaleureuse. Il se retourna vers moi , m'offris un beau regard vert très tendre. Il pris mes mains et les serra très fortement dans les siennes. Mon cœur se contracta. Je retins mon souffle à l'approche de la nouvelle qu'il allait m'annoncer.

'' Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît…et…je sais que je suis assez distant et antipathique. C'est juste que j'ai peur de la réaction des autres, j'ai peur d'être déçu. Alors je préfère rester éloigné. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien, capable de parler, même si je le fais très peu. Rien que tes beaux yeux bleus me réconfortent et calment mon âme… je…je t'aime Quatre.''

Après cette déclaration qui fit naître des larmes au fond de mes yeux, il baissa la tête. Sûrement pour ne pas voir ma réaction.

Je libéra alors ma main droite de son étreinte amoureuse et releva tendrement son doux visage. Je lui caressa affectueusement sa joue qui était en feu… Je lui offris un sourire sincère puis je déposai sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

'' Je suis là maintenant''

Je l'enlaçai délicatement…

Je me rappelle qu'on avait fini notre promenade main dans la main. Depuis ce jour, je peux enfin tout les matins me dire que je ne suis plus seul. Il est là, avec moi, et moi, avec lui. Et je peux enfin admirer ses beaux yeux et sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne dès mon réveil.  Et vous savez quoi ?On a décidé de se marier !^^

Fin

Joyeux anniversaire Flo !

Joyeux anniversaire Arnaud !


	2. Loin de moi

Titre : Comment je t'ai eu…Comment je vais sûrement te perdre… Chapitre2 : Loin de moi

Auteur : Skeapy ou PZ.

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi (devinez le couple…pas dur avec le chapitre1 !)Pov' de Quattrounet..peux pas en dire davantage sinon j'vais raconter toute la fic avant de l'avoir écrite !

Disclamer : oui ben non, les persos m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ca ne serait tarder puisque je suis en cours de négociations….

Comment je t'ai eu…comment je vais sûrement te perdre… 

Chapitre2 : Loin de moi...

            Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?Maintenant tu es loin de moi et tu sais très bien que je ne suis rien sans toi…

            Deux semaine que tu es parti pour l'Afrique…encore 4 voir 5 mois à t'attendre. Je ne sais même pas avec certitude la date de ton retour, selon l'avancement et les complications de ton travail. Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Tu me diras, t'avais pas tellement le choix ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être séparé de toi ainsi ?!

            Des fois je me demande si nos mentors ont réellement accepté notre relation. Ils l'ont peut être fait exprès, espérant secrètement que nos sentiments changeront avec le temps. Ils peuvent toujours attendre ! Mes sentiments sont trop profonds pour n'être qu'un leurt passager…je sais que c'est toi Trowa…je sais que je ne peux me passer de toi, et là, je suis en manque. Il me faut ma dose, il me faut ma drogue… revient moi !

            Je ne peux m'empêcher de débarquer dans le laboratoire de nos professeurs en folie furieuse et en état de semi- dépression nerveuse. Je me mets à hurler que c'est inadmissible et inhumain de me faire ça, de nous faire ça et que je ne comprends pas à quoi cela rime, à part me faire péter un câble. Je crois que je dois être dans un état pitoyable…des larmes perlent de mes yeux dans lesquels tu t'y plongeais tout les jours, surtout au réveil lorsque j'étais boudiné contre toi. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils m'ont fait taire, sûrement à l'aide de calmants…Ils m'ont ensuite expliqué que là n'était point du tout leurs intentions, que seul toi avait les compétences requises pour la défense des civils et que seul moi pouvait subsister aux besoins stratégiques des trois autres pilotes. Je rentre alors tout penaud dans nos quartiers, honteux d'avoir accusé à tord nos supérieurs. Je m'allonge sur notre lit commun, espérant que tu viendrai m'y rejoindre…

            Trowa…encore une nuit à passer loin de toi, loin de moi…loin de tes bras dans lesquels je devrais être. La nuit se fait de plus en plus profonde et intense, comme mon désir de t'avoir près de moi, près de mon cœur. Ta peau douce me manque…ta joue contre la mienne, tes mains sur mes hanches…ça devient une obsession. Je deviens fou sans toi. Mon obsession, ma raison de vivre…c'est toi. Il me tarde de retrouver les séances de ''chatouilles'' que tu me faisait subir avec un petit sourire mesquin. Et ton sourire, tes yeux…

Obsession…obsession…

            Mon cœur se serre à l'évocation de ton prénom, à l'image de ton visage d'ange. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose…Je sais qu'il t'arrive une coucouniett', je le sens au fond de moi et cela ne me trompe jamais. Des fois, je hais mon don d'empathie. Il faut que je te vois…que j'en ai le cœur net. Je ne sais même pas si ce n'est qu'une forme d'inquiétude mélangée à de la folie amoureuse qui prendrait le dessus sur mon sens des perception télépathiques. Cela me ronge de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir, de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles. Prends-tu seulement le temps de m'écrire et de penser à moi ?

            Duo commence à s'inquiéter pour moi…je dois être dans un état vraiment misérable. J'ai peur qu'il ait de la pitié pour moi. Je ne demande pas ça, juste te revoir…Il s'est ligué avec les autres pour me changer les idées et sûrement tenter de m'arracher un sourire. Il n'y a que toi qui sait me rendre heureux…Ils ont prévu de m'emmener au ciné cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. A quoi bon ? Tout est si fade sans ta présence, tout est si vide. Je n'ai envie de rien sans toi. 

Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, de tes nouvelles, enfin ! Mes mains tremble à l'idée d'apprendre de tristes et regrettables faits, j'ai du mal à ouvrir l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, une feuille délicatement parfumée de ton odeur que j'aime tant et qui me rend mélancolique. Une écriture hésitante, me disant que tu vas bien, qu'il fait très chaud, mais que la vie est très chère là bas. Un petit paragraphe trop court à mon goût suivit d'un ''je t'aime Quattre'' qui me fait frissonner…Ceci me permets de tenir quelques minutes sans trop d'angoisse et de bouffée de chaleur. Mais l'effet de manque réapparaît peu de temps après, me rabattant une foi de plus sur tes photos où je te sers dans mes bras…où tu n'es qu'à moi. L'envie de pleurer se fait sentir, les larmes commencent à monter dans le fond de mes yeux ainsi que des faibles picotements. Ces photos ne sont que trop peu de choses pour assouvir ma soif de sentir ta présence. Je me jette une fois de plus sur notre lit, serrant ton oreiller contre mon visage. Je pense…que tu es fort, que tu sauras te débrouiller et me rappelles ta promesse : tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Je me laisse aller, me nourri très peu et ne fais aucun effort pour faire face à notre fatalité. J'en conclu que tu n'apprécierais pas de me voir dans cet état critique, que je dois me faire force pour que tu me retrouves en forme et rayonnant. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rentre dans le salon, un grand sourire au lèvre. Duo m'interroge, pensant que tu m'avais écrit pour m'annoncer que tu rentrais. Je ne lui réponds que par un ''c'est pour lui que je fais ça''.  Une marque de joie passe sur son visage, une étincelle éclair ses prunelles améthystes. Je crois qu'il est heureux de me voir reprendre des forces mentalement et qu'il trouve sûrement ça beau comme preuve d'amour. Je commence alors a me réinterresser à la vie en communauté, apprends que Duo enchaîne les petites amies et sort souvent pendant que Heero s'inquiète pour lui. Il a peur, d'après lui, qu'il tourne mal. Serait-il jaloux ? Je me promets de m'occuper de ces deux là lorsque je t'aurais retrouvé. A deux on est toujours plus fort et je sais qu'au fond, Duo multiplie ses conquêtes que par impuissance d'avouer ses vrais sentiments pour le pilote du Wing.

Je me sentais si bien avec toi…si paisible, si serein, si heureux ! J'ai beau reprendre le dessus sur mes idées noires, tu me hantes toujours, obsessionnelle ment.

Obsession…obsession…

            Tout me fait penser à toi, à un fou rire qu'on a partagé ou à quelque chose qu'on a vécu ensemble. Un cri étouffé par l'oreiller…deux mois que t'es parti.

            Une douleur si intense au fond de moi. Là, j'en suis sur, quelque chose s'est passé. Je ne peux plus tenir en place, il faut que je te rejoigne, il faut que je te sauve. Une autre douleur plus profonde me traverse le torse. Pourquoi toi ?! Je ferme le rabat de ma valise sur toutes mes affaires mises en vrac, laisse un mot sur la table pour les autres lorsqu'ils rentreront et claque la porte derrière moi.

            Je rentre dans l'aéroport, affolé et cherchant des yeux le numéro amenant à mon avion. Je tente de me calmer, me disant que j'arriverai à temps…La douleur se fait maintenant continue…je sais que tu pers tes forces, que tu t'affaibli. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je ne t'ai pas dit ''oui'' pour te laisser mourir loin de moi…j'arrive…

Fin du chapitre2….si vous voulez la suite, reviews, reviews, reviews !!!


	3. Pourquoi la vie est elle si injuste?

Titre: comment je t'ai eu...comment je vais sûrement te perde...

Chapitre3: Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste?

Auteur: Skeapy ou PZ.

Genre: Pov' de Quatrounet, Deathfic (oui ben si vous voulez pas le voir mourir, lisez pas!)

Disclamer: les négociations sont toujours en cours... les G-boys se rebellent, surtout Duo qui a peur que je le viole (entre nous, il a raison de s'inquiéter, héhé). Les enchères montent, c'est pas tellement grave vue que je suis prète a donner tout ce que j'ai rien que pour avoir les petites fesses d'Heero rien que pour moi et les yeux de Duo...En bref, ils m'appartiennent toujours pas... 

Quatre/ Trowa...mon couple préféré...mais, va-t-il subsister? J'sais pas....

  


Comment je t'ai eu...comment je vais te perdre...

  


Chapitre3: Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste?

  


J'y arrive enfin. Je commençais à croire que ce voyage me rapprochant de toi n'en finirait jamais. Je sors de l'avion, l'air m'étouffe à moitié, la chaleur tombe sur moi. Je récupère mes affaires et appelle un taxis une fois m'être traîné au dehors de l'aéroport. Je regarde presque tremblant ton adresse écrite sur un morceau de papier froissé et couleur café. Duo n'est décidément pas très doué. Le début de ton prénom c'était effacé à cause de cette substance liquide qui avait éparpillé l'encre. Je le rapproche de plus en plus de toi et la douleur se faire sentir plus nettement.

Je rentre dans cette ville que tu es censé habiter et le spectacle que je vois m'apeur. Un paysage de désolation, de ruines et de mort, sûrement ravagé par un bombardement intensif. Aucune trace de vie dans les rues, ni dans les restes de semblant de maisons...

  


Mon coeur commence à se serrer, le désespoir prend place dans mon esprit. Je me ressaisis, sentant toujours ta présence. On arrive dans un quartier en meilleur état, bien qu'il soit assez délabré. Le taxi s'arrête devant un vieil hôtel, je le paye et il repart en trombe. Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Je relève la tête, observant l'endroit où je vais enfin te retrouver...Je pousse de toutes mes forces la grande porte me séparant du hall et y traine mes valises. Je cherche des yeux quelqu'un qui m'accueillerait et me renseignerait pour réserver une chambre: personne. Cet endroit est sombre, un peu glauque à mon goût, mais à près tout,on ne pense pas à la décoration lorsqu'on est en guerre.

Je crie pour avertir de ma présence et un jeune homme, pas plus âgé de 13 ou 14 ans apparait par une petite porte de service. Il a l'air assez stressé et je commence à ressentir l'angoise qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Il m'adresse un triste sourire, me disant que je suis enfin venu, moi, le petit blond que le monsieur de la 14 regarde toujours en photo. Il me demande si je souhaite partager la chambre avec mon bel et tendre, je lui assure que oui.

Nous prenons un escalier sur la droite et, suivant un couloir peu éclairé, nous nous arrêtons devant une porte surlaquelle des chiffres dorés nous indique le numéro que j'attends tant: celui de mon Trowa, ton numéro... Tu te tiens derrière cette porte, à quelque pas de moi...Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, le petit se retourne vers moi et me préviens avec bienveillance que tu n'es pas très en forme. Je m'y attendais...je sais ce que je viens chercher ici...

  


  


Je fais quelque pas dans cette chambre que nous partageons désormais. Je m'arrête et pose mes valises au milieu dupassage, me moquant pas mal de leur emplacement ainsi que la présence du petit qui ne tarde pas à partir.

Je te vois, toi, mon amour, mon ange, ma raison de vivre...Allongé sur le lit, je m'y attendais mais...A CE POINT??!Que t'ont-il fait pour t'arranger comme ça?

Je m'avance vers toi, pas après pas, le coeur lourd, une larme naissant lentement au fond de mes yeux...Pourquoi cela tombe-t-il sur nous?Qu'avons-nous fait? Est-ce un crime d'être heureux? Est-ce intolérable d'aimer un homme?

Je suis dorénavant à tes côtés, te serrant tendrement la main. Multiples bandages prennent place sur ton visage pârfait et ton corps musclé qui me remplissent de désirs. Tu es beau Trowa...et je sais que je vais te perdre, je sais que tu vas m'abandonner malgré ta promesse. Je te dépose un tendre baiser sur le front, tu ouvres les yeux et me souri faiblement. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de force mais tu arrives tout de même à m'arracher un plissement sur mes lèvres, en réponse au tien. Tu m'auras rendu heureux jusqu'au bout...Je te dis d'une voix qui se veut la plus douce possible que je t'aime de toute mon âme. Tu me répondsdans un souffle que notre vie en couple a été la plus belle chose que tu ais eu, que tu ne regrettes rien...et que tu m'aimes.Tu me dis aussi d'arrêter de pleurer, et moi je t'empêche de terminer ta phrase, sachant délibérément que ça n'a plus d'importance. Je t'embrasse puis te serre contre moi, resserant un peu plus l'etreinte. Je te murmure une dernière fois au creu de l'oreille que tu me rends heureux et me relève pour m'apercevoir que tu as les yeux fermés, une larme coulant le long de ta joue. Je te laisse alors là, sans me retourner, sachant au fond de moi que tu ne te réveillerais pas. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tu sais que je ne peux vivre sans toi...tu le sais...

Je croise le petit et lui dit que c'est fini. Je ne prends même pas le temps de voir sa réaction. Les toilettes ne sont pas loin, je m'y faufile et m'y enferme. Ma vie n'a plus d'importance, n'a aucun sans sans toi et tes sourires. La seule chose que je vois c'est ton visage à travers cette lame de rasoir qui m'ouvre désormais le poignet. Je ne ressens aucune douleur à part le sang chaud qui me coule le long du bras puis...plus rien.

  


Fin du chapitre3...Séquelle à venir...si reviews, reviews, reviews!!

  


  


***

Quatre: T'étais obligé de me faire trancher les veines, comme ça, de sang froid?!

Skeapy: vi...

Trowa: T'es obligée de nous faire creuvé?!

Skeapy: vi...

Duo: Et moi alors, c'est quand que tu me mets avec Heero?!heuuu.....

Skeapy: j'sais pas...^-^ * sait qu'elle va se faire massacrer* peut être jamais...t'façon, j'sais pas si tu le mérites alors...^-^

Duo: Quoua?!!Retire ça de suite!!!!

*Skeapy se tire en courant même si elle sait que le natté court beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et qu'elle va devoir mettre Duo avec Heero avec un beau miracle pour lui faire plaisir et... sous la menace du Shinigami*

***


	4. Séquelle: résurrection

Titre: comment je t'ai eu...comment je vais sûrement te perdre...

Séquelle: Résurrection.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre: Pov' de Quatrichou, yaoi (1+2? vous voulez bien savoir,hein? Savoir si j'ai cédé sous la menace grandissante de Duo...héhé...lisez, vous aurez la réponse ^-^)

Disclamer: ils sont trop chers!! alors bon...j'ai laissé tombé: ils sont pas à moi...ouin!

  


  


Comment je t'ai eu...comment je vais sûrement te perdre...

  


Séquelle: résurrection.

  


Une lumière blanche m'ébloui...je cligne des yeux pour m'y habituer. Je me sens léger. Suis-je encore en vie? Y a-t-il quelque chose après la mort, un endroit où je vais pouvoir te retrouver? J'vais bientôt le savoir...

Je vois Duo pleurer, une photo de nous deux à la main. Il ne faut pas mon ami, on est toujours là, quelque part près de toi et je sais que tu sens notre présence. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, il relève la tête et prononce mon prénom. Oui, je suis là Duo, mais arrête de pleurer, je vais bien. De toute manière, je l'avais choisi et savais ce que je faisais. Je vais bientôt retrouver Trowa et je serais le plus heureux du monde donc ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je veillerai sur toi, si c'est cela que tu veux, c'est promis.

Je sors de la pièce dans laquelle j'ai apaisé l'esprit de Duo. Je crois qu'il m'a entendu et qu'il va mieux. Sur le palier de la porte je vois Heero se faisant du soucis pour le jeune natté. T'inquiètes pas vieux, il va s'en remettre et tu l'auras un jour, c'est obligé! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et ça crève les yeux qu'il est dingue de toi. Il tourne la tête vers moi puis s'approche de Duo. Il le console...le prend dans ses bras...lui arrache une esquisse de sourire...l'embrasse.

Je vais ensuite dans le salon pour voir une dernière fois Wufei. Il a l'air de l'avoir bien pris. On ne peut jamais savoir avec lui...mais je pense que dans le fond, seul lui comprenait qu'on est heureux qu'ensemble, même sans vie. Il regarde la télé d'un air asser lassé ce qui me fais comprendre que ça ne l'interresse pas vraiment. Il me dit que nous lui manquons déjà et que c'est vide sans nous...Je m'assoie à ses côtés et lui dis q'uon viendra les voir dès qu'on pourra...qu'on est toujoursdes amis mais qu'il faut être fort, qu'on ne veut pas de larmes par notre faute. Il hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il a compris et sèche d'un revers de main les larmes qui commencent à couler sur ses joues. Sur ce, je me relève et quitte cette demeure dans laquelle j'ai partagé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec toi, avec eux...

La porte vient de claquer derrière moi ou n'est-ce qu'une impression? D'un coup, je me sens seul et abandonné...L'angoisse de rester seul, de ne jamais te revoir submerge mon âme. Je respire à plein poumons l'air frais qui m'entoure..Je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille, qu'il faut que je m'élève au cielmais...j'ai peur. Je..je ne veux pas y aller tout seul, je ne veux pas me faire rejetter..je..je veux y aller avec toi.

La porte vient de claquer derrière moi ou n'est-ce qu'une impression? J'entends ta voix prononcer mon prénom. J'dois vraiment être mal por avoir des hallucinations de la sorte...Je suis toujours sur le pallier de notre maison commune et regarde le paysage au loin, n'arrivant pas à me résigner de partir...Tes mains se posent sur mes hanches, ta tête trouve refuge dans le creu de mon épaule. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser...

Je suis bien dans tes bras...

Tu m'embrasses, je te rends ton baiser. Tu me dis qu'il faut qu'on y aille...qu'on reviendrales voir de toute façon, mais qu'ils nous attendent là haut. Tu me tends alors ta main, je la prends et nous nous élevons ensemble vers le paradis...

  


Je t'ai enfin retrouver...je t'aime. Fin

Sert à rien de me harceler avec plein d'mails, j'écrirai rien de plus concernant cette fic!! (na na na et re na!)

***

Duo: même pas un p'tit bou pour dire comment qu'on est bien ensemble Hee-chan et moi?

Skeapy: NAN!!! et estime toi heureux d'être avec lui parce que si tu continues, j'efface le passage ou je te mets avec!* est de très mauvaise humeur car Duo lui a bouffé entièrement Son pot de nutella...*

Duo: ok...ok...* va voir Heero pour qu'il le consol*

Skeapy: j'veux la paix!!

Duo: c'est bon...c'est bon, laiss' moi l'temps de partir...si t'es pas contente t'as cas tous nous butter!

Skeapy: * lueurs dans les yeux et arbore un grand sourire sadique* à ouais, cool comme idée ça!J'vais même commencer par toi!

Duo: * hurlant et courant pour trouver refuge dans les bras de Heero* au secour!!!Nan!!!!

Skeaoy: oufff...enfin le calme...

  


***


	5. réponses o reviews

**Je tenais à répondre à toutes vos reviews et je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps donc…entre deux chapitre de ''joyeux nowel papa'' et deux révisions, je vous réponds….**

squallinou (chukyichraky@msn.com) 2003-08-18

salute!!  
ah  
c koi cette fin!!  
nan mais je n'autorise po d'avoir une fin comme ça!!  
alors tu va me faire le plaisir de continué ta fanfic sinon gare au bobo!  
gros poutou

**hihihihi…quand je vous dis que je reçoit des menaces…(ca va, la suite t'a plus ?lol)**

**j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible tu sais…**

Azerty 2003-08-18

Veux la suite!  
Non, sérieux j'aime beacoup ta fic,alors ze veux la suiteuh steuplait  
BOn courage pour la suite  
Bisou

**Suite accomplie avec succès (enfin, le succès, ca reste encore a prouver, lol)**

**J'espère que la suite t'as plus autant que le début…bisous !**

anne laure (missannelaure@wanadoo.fr) 2003-08-18

vite, la suite !  
s'il te plait

**ui uiiii (que j'aime qd on me demande la suite comme ça^^)**

**ca va, j'ai pas été trop longue pour mettre les chapitres qui suivaient ?******

Aura Shiny2003-08-18

maieuh c du chantage! une review pour la suite??  
  
...  
  
C génial ^^  
  
Veux la suite!   
Pourquoi faire ça a mon Quatre!?  
Trowa: *Ton* Quatre?  
Aura: Ouais ok, *notre* Quatre!  
  
Vite la suite!!  
Bisous  
Aura qui s'améliore pas pour les reviews ^^"

bah, point de vue review, g deja vu pire genre ''suite'' et c tout…

hum, g fai ca a ton Trowa car heu…je c pas^^ il avai été méchant avec moi alor voia… (me venge ds ma fic, lol)

**nan mai tu comprends que si je faisai ca en vrai, Quatre me tuerai par la suite…(jt'ien tro a la vie moi !)**

**et sinon…le chantage c révélé efficace, non ?**

**bisous à toi et bonne chance pour tes fics a toi !**

MiSs ShInIgAmI (chachou38@wanadoo.fr) 2003-08-19

bouh j'ai les larmes aux yeux vraiment, c'est rare qu'une fic m'émeut à ce point.  
je suis triste bouh.  
tu exprimes tellement bien les sentiments, les réactions et les faits et gestes que l'on se croit témoin de la scène et qu'elle se passe juste sous nos yeux. En un mot elle est magique.  
continue sur cette voie (mais pas trop de deathfic sniff).je sui presée que tu fasses une fic qui se termine bien et avec autant de magie.****

**(déjà, jveu te dire que j'adore ton pseudo, hihi)**

**contente que tu es resenti toutes les émotions que je souhaitait faire passer….j'ai vécu plus ou moin ca, a part que mon amour n'est pas mor…(il m'a juste laché a son retour lol)**

**merci pour beaucoup ta review, elle a été l'une qui ma le plus touché, vraiment.**

**Pour une fic qui se termine bien dans laquelle il y a (autant je sais pas, mai je fai tout pour) de magie, essaye de lire ''joyeux nowel papa''….sinon j'en aurai deux troi a te conseiller sur final fantasy (si tu connais) mai qui ne sont pas de moi…**

**Gros bisous a toi !!**

anne laure (missannelaure@wanadoo.fr) 2003-08-19

Oh non ! tu as tué mon Trowa  
pourquoi !  
bon allez on se reprend, ton histoire est bien****

**Hééé !! depui qd c'est TON trowa ? d'abord il é a tout le monde**

**Quatre : tout le monde ? C'est MON TROWA !!! déjà que tu me l'enlève ds ta fic, c bon…**

***un peu gênée moi mntnt..c malin…***

squallinou (chukyichraky@msn.com) 2003-08-19 

bouh bouh bouh bouh bouh bouh bouh!  
T.T !! naan!!  
snif snif  
snifeuh!  
Sinon la suiteuh!  
gros poutou****

**hééé pleure pa ! la fin, elle se termine bien, non ? ils vont o paradis et pouront faire plein de bêtises et etre heureu. c pa cool ca ?**

**poutou a toi ossi !**

Aura Shiny2003-08-19

* première réaction d'Aura a la fin du chapitre*   
  
VAIS LA TUER!  
  
vais lire la sequelle mnt, mais je voulais reviewé ^^  
  
Bisous  
Aura****

**ai peur de toi…hihi *sourire angélic* me …tape pas stp ^-^gentille aura, gentille….pa bougée….**

**Hihi *deuxieme sourire, mai un peu plus crispé***

**Heu….c bon c bon, écrirai plus de truc comme ça *tien tro a sa vie ***

squallinou (chukyichraky@msn.com) 2003-08-19

salute!!  
je voulais te dire que je n'oublierai jamais une si belle fic!! je suis presque entrain de pleurée po de tristesse nan mais presque de soulagement !!  
En plus je déteste les death fics! mais le tiens se termine bien!!Sa fait bizard de dire sa mais c ce ke je pense sincèrement alors ne t'arrete po en si bon chemin et continue à faire des fics pour nous!!  
gros poutou!!  
  
  
Ps: sa veux po dire que je t'encourage à faire des Death fics!****

**Ooo merfi^^ (ca me touche ta review !!)**

**Ca fai plaisir de voir une personne détestant les death aimer la mienne…**

**Merci bcp, tu m'a bcp encouragée pour la suite !**

**Bisous à toi !!**

Minichan, le 23/10/2003

boh ouin!! pour une fois que je voulais voir un peu de 3x4 c une death -.-;; lol mé c trro bien écri!! continue! ^^

**désolée pour le death, mais je pense l'avoir bien terminé, non ?j'essaierai de faire une fic 4X3 rien que pr toi, promi, mai laisse moi juste le tps**

**en attendant, j'espère que celle ci t'a qd meme plus un tit peu, meme si ct une death…bisous a toi !******

kujameuf (kujameufdeff9@aol.com), le 5/11/2003

o!  
cette histoire est tres belle! j'ai adoré...  
comme toujours avec camy!  
tu as beaucoup de talent ma ptite! continu!!

Hihi merci pour le ''très belle'' et le ''comme toujours''… 

**Arf, j'savais pas que j'avais du talent, mais si tu le dis^^**

**(tu devrais mettre tes fanfic de final fantasy sur se site p'tite pucinette, ca te ferai des reviews comme moi j'en ai)**

kujameuf (kujameufdeff9@aol.com), le 5/11/2003

arghh  
j'ai fini toute l 'histoire et j'ai était trés ému par tout sa, le chapitre 3 ma meme donné les larmes au yeux!!  
heuresement tout fini bien

Arf, contente que ca t'es émue, c'est l'effet rechercher à la base alors…(t'as pas mis ça pour me faire plaisir au moins, si ?)

GRICHOU, le 5/11/2003

je vien de lire le chap 1 : Verdict:  
-C beau   
-c'est joli   
-c'est mignon   
-c bien écrit...   
-c tout bien koi.   
bravo ^^

arf, merci, mais est-ce que je mérite tout ça ? j'essaierai de faire mieu la prochaine fois ^-^, promis !

Misao girl, le 13/12/2003

oh j'aime trop cette fic elle est mignonne(même si j'aime pas les deathfic mais bon celle ci finit bien alors ça va)je la trouve très belle j'aime bien le cadô de Quatre il en a de la chance!(moi je préfére mon hee-chan!)la fin est trop belle quand quatre dit au revoir aux autres!bravo c très joliet ça m'a fait pleurer!

**Merci grande sœur !! Le cadeau, c'était fait exprès, et pis chui partie dans un trip en cours de route avec le nœud…bref, voilà^-^ (vous devez savoir maintenant que je suis assé barge…)**

**Et oui, la fin est superbe (je m'envoi pas trop de fleurs, lol) nan mais j'ai été contente de ma fin aussi au moment où je l'ai écrit….(j'avais l'inspi, que voulez vous !)**

**Gros bisous à toi, et encore merci pour ta review !!**

**J'espère que j'ai oublié personne….sinon je tien tous a vous remercier vraiment trè fort pour toutes ces reviews…. ****Merfi merfi merfi^-^**


End file.
